Prometheus: Forge and Exile
by TwistedDeacon
Summary: Elisabeth Shaw and David set a course to the home world of there Engineers where they seek the truth on humanity's existence.
1. Trek unto Paradise

_"Final report of the vessel Prometheus. The ship and her entire crew are gone. If you're receiving this transmission, make no attempt to come to its point of origin. There is only death here now, and I'm leaving it behind. It is New Year's Day, the year of our Lord, 2094. My name is Elisabeth Shaw, last survivor of the Prometheus. And I am still searching"_

Ascending into the cloudy dark skies of Lv:223, The derelict ship takes off to the far reaches of space.

**January 5th, 2094.**

An icy breath is emitted into the dry atmosphere. Exhausted and in a state of shock, Elizabeth stands at the bow of the ship where the telescope shaped machine is located. The floor beneath her is ribbed cold metal.

It's been a few days since the tragedy on Lv-223, and the repair on David is complete.

"Can you make out the coordinates to the planet David?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's quite the distance, it will take up to 28 years. Are you sure this choice is worth taking the risk?", David explains. He takes a look at Elizabeth- she is distressed and confused- before gently pressing the bulbous buttons.

"I'm sure," she says, "we have enough food and water to get us to wherever we're going and back to Earth." She shoots David a neutral smile.

"Our emotions can't get the best of us. Well... not mine at least, since I'm a synthetic. So there are no take backs."  
"The only emotion I'm having is the regret of repairing you. I was discreet enough to actually trust you. You're one lucky robot."

"Lucky, no, diplomatic, yes."

"Diplomatic? It was a sensible decision for me to aid you in your repairs, even though I may not trust you much. It's better here on the ship than dying on that planet knowing we accomplished nothing." Steadying herself against a wall, Elizabeth examines the area for a bit. "Confess David, was it worth it?" She glares at him. Her voice pleads, but her tone is angry.

"I have already told you Miss Shaw, I was forced against my will by Weyland himself to retrieve the bio weapon and secure it, that was my purpose. But no, it wasn't worth the trouble I put the crew of the Prometheus through."

"A dream was lost, we found exactly what we wanted and it was washed away by a simple mistake! Is this what Weyland wanted? We were expendable!"

"We will make things right Elizabeth, it just takes time." He lays his hand upon Elizabeth's shoulder. "Now, since we're going to be on this ship for a while, it's time we figure out what their technology is."

Following David to the chair, Elizabeth places herself in it and listens to him while watching the movements he makes.

"Here, these bulbs... are switches and buttons, fused in one to transfer information to the grid. The switches are like those in the ships on Earth but triggered by telepathic signals from the brain and into the fingers." He shows her a few sequences of presses, and then they can look at the vast space outside, see what the ship sees. It hurtles past beautiful planets engulfed in their unique atmospheres.

Over the next weeks of travel, David teaches Elizabeth numerous aspects to the Engineer culture and how they spoke, how they worked the technology, and most of all ... about their emotional responses.

"I think it's time we searched the ship, David."

David nods in agreement, and stops toying with the holographic space grid that filled the chasm of the room. Together the two of them walk forward to begin their investigation.

"Miss Shaw," David asks, "do you understand why the Engineers tried to kill us?"

"I have this feeling, it was what you said to the Engineer that drove it hostile." She stops abruptly. "What did you say to it?"

"Since it's only you and me on this ship, honesty is a key ingredient to regain trust in a relationship. I've learned that from your kind a long time ago before Weyland took control. I said, in precise words, this man is here because he does not want to die. He believes you can give him more life. Is that satisfactory enough?" He crosses his arms. His voice is elegant, confident. Truthful.

"It doesn't explain the reaction we got, it attacked with such aggression. Was there anything else?"

"No, there was't anything else said. If so, I would have told you but I can't recall those memories within my neural cortex due to my decapitation back at Lv: 223." They keep walking in silence until they reach another part of the ship.

Elizabeth grasps onto Davids shoulder and glares with curiosity and anxiety as they reach a similar door like the one they had seen on the other ship.

David walks up to a wall on his right, glances back Elizabeth, then slides his fingers down the shapes and symbols. triggering the door. It opens. Elizabeth and David walk in the room together and stare with apprehension.

* * *

_ Thank you for reading the first chapter entry of my Prometheus Sequel. Hope you all enjoyed it and anticipate more. It is a reboot from long ago since I had deleted this story all my other stories to revamp them for editing and story quality. Please review! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prometheus or any part of the Alien franchise.**_


	2. The final Transmission

Elizabeth and David Walk into the room, they stop in place gazing around. The room was fairly large and had a chilly ominous feel to it. On the floor there are three hyper pods.

"No life..." David says.

Elizabeth looks inside the pods one at a time.

"In all honesty, I believe those vials weren't weapons." David says.

"Is that so David?" She shoots a grim look at him.

"Indeed, I discovered a dated log while I was searching the telescopic devices memory." He holds out a square metal chip and turns it on.

"Magnificent..." Elizabeth whispers, staring at the small apparatus.

While the device glows, a flat grid protrudes from it. It suddenly projects a figure above it that seems to take the form of an Engineer. It starts to speak but only David can understand it.

"What's it saying?!" Elizabeth says enticingly.

"It keeps breaking up into bits, but the figure is saying, -'It's preserved and can't be withdrawn.' 'Once extracted from the vial, the process begins.-"

The log shuts off and David places it back into his right pocket.

"Process, what process?..." Elizabeth says.

"I have no idea at this point in time." David says as he turns, smirking as he walks away towards the door to leave.

He glances at her. "Do you know what this ship is Miss Shaw?"

"Yes, a ship that is carrying the bio-hazard, just like the one back on the planet."

"You're correct, Miss Shaw. And would your Engineers be truly happy if we were to arrive in a ship intended for pure destruction?"

"Of course not, We're not searching for these beings just for the hell of it to kill them!" -Elisabeth slams her fist on a hyper pod- "Dr. Halloway and I didn't waste our breath trying to find the meaning of our origin just so we would recklessly throw it all away by bringing death to our creators."

"This ship is all we got, one way or another we are going to meet your makers and they will find out what we're carrying on board."

"We can get rid of them, keep a few for study and blow the others out of the ship."

"If this ship is able to do so."

"Well what are we waiting for?". They leave the room, David heads back to the command room and searches the ships archives to see if its able to eject the canisters in airlock.

"Here it is Elisabeth, all I have to do is press these numbers in sequence and those canisters will eject into space."

"Do it. I don't want anything to do with those canisters. They destroy anything they touch." -Elisabeth stares at him with a cold expression on her face. -What are you waiting for!" David presses the bulbs and an emergency lock down begins. The room with the vials's chute opens in a spiral from underneath and the thousands of vials are sucked into space. The chute closes back shut.

"Thank you David." she says.

"It's my greatest pleasure. Now, when have you decided to go into hyper-sleep? 28 years is a long time."

"I was planning on doing so in a few weeks." Elisabeth sits down, looking at the vials David had taken which were placed in the center of the room.

"Alright. Well, when you're ready. Just let me know. I will be looking more deeply into the archives to gather information on there planet. So far, no luck at all but will keep trying.

"Sounds good David. For now, I'm going to lie down for awhile. Wake me up in a couple of hours." Elisabeth comforts herself and bunches up into a fetal position. Slowly her eyes close, her mind fades to black, and she falls asleep leaving nothing but silence and her small breaths.

* * *

**_Earth: January 6th, 2098_**

A large building looms above the ground, the Sun's rays beaming down upon its mirror-like windows. Drawing near, a man dressed in a suit makes his way into the front doorway, while many others follow after him. Above the door where they enter, an orange glowing logo of the company's name hovers. Weyland-Yutani.

Standing before a long rectangular table with several Weyland employees- agents, mediators, analysts, interrogators and scientists- the Corporation Marshal begins his speech.

"It's about time we had this meeting. We received a transmission back in 2093 that the spacecraft Prometheus, worth over three trillion dollars, had reached the unexplored LV quadrant. The files and information about the mission and its crew were kept secret, and since then there hasn't been any subsequent contact after that transmission for five years, there has been no doubt that the crew is possibly... dead."

He waits for one moment before continuing. "Until now."

"Yes, the Prometheus went offline in 2093, but knowing that the ship had hyper pods on board, couldn't the whole crew be in hyper sleep?", an Analyst says.

"The ship went offline five years ago. Wouldn't David 8 have tried to contact us after the reported infection? That's what the log stated." another Analyst says.

"Something could have happened to David." An agent says, then others begin to whisper and then the whole rooms begins to get louder as others speak up.

"You're all missing the point, the ship went offline five years ago," the Marshall says. "After Meredith Vickers told us there was a possible contagion on board, the crew could have been infected and died either on the planet or in the ship. So many possibilities. Instead of wasting our time sending transmissions and not getting any answers, we need to do extensive actions." He slams his fist on the table.

The Director intervenes. "If It's been five years since the last contact from the craft, the company should have issued an initial investigation four years ago. I would assume that even after a few months and still no response from Meredith and or others aboard that ship, someone should have taken command and sent a rescue team."

"So then what is our first course of action? What do we do that's beneficial to the company to save money, by retrieving the Prometheus? By now, knowing of a possible infection and/or the death of an entire crew, it's better off that they are expendable." The Marshal says.

"Since no further contact happened after the infection, a mission to retrieve the crew of the Prometheus is our only option. It would be beneficial that we prepare a crew of highly skilled private mercenaries who know what they're doing. Due to the possible threat of a contagion, I want a medic team ready as well to go with when they reach Zeta 2 Reticuli. Upon return, any surviving members of the crew will be questioned. The chances of discovering extraterrestrial life was minimal, Meredith Vickers made it clear that the beings Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Halloway had discovered on Lv-223 were dead for over 2000 years."

"I hereby agree to the commands of the Director, prepare the star craft USN HERON-1. I will make sure that this crew makes it home safe in four years." Ending the session, the Marshal quickly tugs on the Directors sleeve getting her attention.

"I'm guessing you're my new boss on this investigation?" The Marshal says.

"Yes." The Director smirks.

"I see, well you can be pretty feisty." The Marshal nudges her with his elbow.

"It's my job to be isn't it?"

"You are indeed correct miss Anna." The Marshal says, sharply glancing at her name tag.

"Um, you can call me Director Ripley. Only my mother calls me by my first name." Gathering her papers, she says in a stern yet professional voice.

"And who Is this beside you hiding a cute little face like that?" The Marshal peeks around the director.

"This would be my daughter, Ellen. She's six years old." Anna nudges her to the right, the little girl with curly brown hair smiles.

"Well, it'll be nice working with you on the case Director Ripley."

"Oh, I'm not working with you on the case, I was just informing the company, orders from Ms. Yutani. This voyage isn't a game. I want this to go smoothly, or this company will crumble. Also, today's take your child to work day so.. please excuse me, I must be going now." The two shake hands. While turning to leave, little Ellen waves goodbye.

* * *

Here it is!Thank you all for taking the time to read chapter 2 and also to those who reviewed as well. Please voice your opinions, and if you want to pm me and ask questions, please do. :) I'm doing this to please most of you because a lot of questions were left unanswered in the film. I didn't create Prometheus but I will sure try to connect as much as possible.


	3. Remains of the Past

**3 Weeks after Elisabeth and David's departure...**

After an unusual set of events, an Elder Engineer receives word that recent activity has occurred on there bio-weapons reserve. In secret, the Elder sends one of higher trained soldiers to go and investigate it.

An Engineer pilot disengages from warp drive and descends to the planet known as Lv: 233 to the humans, and Solitude named by the Elders. His crescent-shaped ship moves through dark clouds lit only by mysterious wispy lights, and lands near one of several pyramids.

Inside the control chamber, the pilot steps down from his chair. Since the planet may contain biological hazards, he takes one of several vaccine capsules and places it on his belt. Then he begins his course, which would take him, at most, a mile away from the ship. Escaping something hostile should not be difficult for one so strong as him, with his brute force and tech savvy spacesuit.

He gazes on the pyramid's entrance. Wasting no time, he sets a foot to complete his task given by his precursor. Once inside, he examines the halls for traces of dangerous carbon dioxide levels. And if need be, his black space suit can provide more than comfort and protection from the elements.

Searching the tunnel, he curiously stares above at the markings on the wall. Then proceeds to slide his large fingers through the lines and shapes, opening the large door. The chapel was dark and completely contaminated, the vials oozing. All the pilot could do is stay safe and keep to his mission.

The pilot stands by the door for a while so he can figure out how to effectively and safely test the alembics containing the geno-morphon streams within. Bending down onto one leg, he slips something out from his right pocket. It was a small silver marble, Squeezing the marble, it enlarges into a bigger -baseball- sized sphere. Holding it over the alembic, a ping signal spreads throughout the room. The sphere begins to hum and scans it, after it was complete, it separates into multiple spherical objects. All the silver marbles take there place and hover over each one of the alembics and scans them. After the scan, it shows there was some modification in the chapel, that the atmosphere and radiation levels had changed.

Becoming anxious, He then walks up to a shrine which shows a graven image of an other worldly being. The giant takes a break for a minute to think; he hesitates to open the concealed chamber.

Placing his big hands on the green stone, he speaks three works- Mortok, Aguul, Shintah. His speech builds a cadence as he utters the prayer and turns the stone ninety degrees, soon opening the sculpted wall. Sensing no threat so far, he enters the slanted tunnel. He notices something off though, something unusual about the streams. Still staring, he takes a closer look. A few minutes pass, to get a better look at the stream he kneels down... suddenly little ripples in the stream begin to vibrate and a small silky white head peaks out. Startling him, the worm-like creature vanishes back into the stream, following the current flow. Uninterested in this creature, he moves on.

Down the tunnel he goes, to a mysterious room that lies deep below the pyramid, to a place where life should not exist, a place the Earthlings should be grateful they never discovered.

Once at the room, the Pilot stands completely still and stares with caution. Knowing that this part of the investigation was a side mission given by his Elder, he had to do it quickly. Before him are two small pillars with one bulb on each. He presses them at the same time and another door opens. In the darkness, he sees that the creature is still in stasis, lying there in peaceful sleep. Almost frozen, no movement but heavy breaths emitting from its large mouth. His presence triggers it and the sleeping creature suddenly awakens.

Chained up by every limb, it slowly stands up and shrieks loudly, then hisses at the Engineer. He backs up and bows before it as the large black serpentine figure growls, its teeth long and sharp, almost transparent, its thick exoskeleton a shiny black, its head like a crown. The beast before him stands thirty feet tall, and multiple tusks protrude from the sides of its head. The monstrous creature bellows, and tries to get free, flailing its large barbed tail. Lifting his head, the Engineer pilot whispers to the giant creature "Moh-Nok", in front of the beast he places food for it, then proceeds to take off back up the tunnel. Onwards, he makes it back up to the chapel, he forgets to close the door and without noticing, he passes by the mutated worm which stalks from afar in the streams.

Placing his helmet back on, the pilot takes off down a hall, where all the bodies were piled up on each other. Taking notice of the infection, he is aware that they may have went berserk, due to the effects of the morphon.

Adjusting the suit to radiate the atmosphere as he makes way to the cargo hold, hopefully sterilizing it, the pilot senses something following him but doesn't see anything as he looks back. The infra-red vision provided by his helmet doesn't pick anything up, so he keeps moving.

He charges down another ribbed hallway to save time, instead of walking. Once at the cargo hold, he enters it, that's where the ship had lied, but it wasn't there, there was just a gaping hole. Usually, he thinks, there would be some kind of transmission noted before take off. He makes way to the outside compounds of the pyramid, and sees from a long distance away that there are three crashed ships on the surface and debris surrounding the area - the one he is looking for and two others, one being the life boat of the Prometheus, and the other an escape pod.

Another storm is coming soon, and he knows time passes by fast. Once he reaches the giant derelict ship, he searches it for any survivors. None. He finds nothing but a holo-log embedded into the star map. It was headed for Earth. Yes, he knows what his mission was, but should he finish what the last pilot started? He decides to keep investigating and bring back anything useful. And as for the dangerous morphon; it would be dangerous to bring back to his home world after what happened all those years ago.

All seven of the pyramids are now sealed off, his investigation is almost complete. Nothing can get in them now, and nothing can get out. The crashed ship is too damaged to fly to its original destination. After finding nothing but the morphon and knowing that the creature held underneath the first pyramid is still alive, he checks one last place, the lifeboat. He walks over to the banged up space craft, its door wide open and a fluorescence begins buzzing from the flickering lights.

The Engineer is convinced that everything has died on the planet- a great tragedy his kind had faced long ago, feeling sadness, he reasserts himself, but has no sympathy for the humans. He then wonders on through the craft of what he might find inside.

Creeping into some kind of kitchen with a television screen the size of a wall, he stands in the middle and stares before him. He sees something large in another room, motionless. Curiosity draws him near. There were two carcasses, one being a large dark yellow creature resembling a cephalopod that looks as if it had been half eaten, and the other, he assumes, was the pilot that never escaped. His whole torso is torn open.

In sadness, the pilot drops to his knees and leans over the body, placing his thumb on the corpses forehead and closing the eyes with his other hand. He whispers some prayer for the soul of the dead.

Standing back up, anger then flushes through his mind, an emotion he is not used to, a feeling inside him that calls for killing. He backs away and keeps looking around. He senses he is not alone, something inside the ship hunts him. Something big...

* * *

_Thank you fanficters for taking the time to read this chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it and review it. :D The next update will be up the week after this coming holiday. If there was anything that didn't make any sense, please don't hesitate to pm me, I would be more than satisfied to fix my mistakes. Other than that, have a good one everyone! _


	4. Meet your Maker

_Hello again everyone! It's been quite some time since I updated this story. I am truly sorry for such the long wait and I do plan on continuing this story. So thank you to all awaiting my return and being patient. It's a short chapter but hopefully satisfying enough to keep you interested until my next chapter. _

**Forge and Exile Chapter 4**

It's quiet now and there is nothing but him and the monster that resides within the lifeboat waiting to strike.

The nervous pilot stands, defending his space and expecting the worst. To his right is an ax curved in shape, he grasps onto it and holds it fiercely. Looking around he sees nothing, but from the corner of the room he notices something strange...

A shriek bellows, then suddenly some object flies out at the pilot. He dodges it, and with his two eyes he sees it.  
A long glossy tail with a dark shade of blue, reptilian in nature whips him in the back.

His suit could withstand the pain in which subdued him. The blow was powerful enough to launch him across the room having him crash into a wall. Lights exploded, glass shattered, and the broken bulbs just flickered on and off creating an atmosphere difficult to protect himself from the creature.

In the flickers of the large room, the nightmarish monster hissed viciously. The lights twitched here and there, revealing its elongated head. Eyes seemed hidden, the torso formed similar to that of a humans. It stood on two legs, arched body with spiked extensions protruding from its back.

Curious and mystified, the large creature stood there menacingly defending its territory. It's hunger was strong, and it was ready to strike. Opposite of the creature, the pilot stood back up and glared with fury. He thought to himself... the only way out was to either fight his way out kill the abomination that mean't nothing to him.

Quickly the creature began to charge and attack him, with sudden action the pilot grabs the nearest object and launches it at the creatures head. The bulbous object smashed into pieces while the giant beast struck him. The pilot kicked the beast in the stomach, catapulting it back off and ten feet across the room. This was life or death, a fight to the bitter end.

* * *

_**Year: 2126... 28 years since Elisabeth went into hibernation.**_

Elisabeth awakened, after David opened the pod.

It felt like forever and only years of anticipation. What was this place going to look like? How will these engineers react? Will it be deserted like Lv-223? No, she couldn't afford to think like that, she had too many questions in mind to countenance the possibility that they would remain unanswered.

"How's it coming along David?"

"Good, we are ever so nearing your paradise soon." David says.

Elizabeth points at the star map. "Look, there seems to be some kind of large structure on it's surface."

"From the star map projector reading, those are several triangular pyramids."

"Any signs of life here?" Elizabeth says.

"Yes, Miss Shaw."

"This place is magnificent, it truly is paradise," Elizabeth whispers.

"We don't know what we're in for Elizabeth, so I suggest caution."

She passes him by. "I can't, I'm too anxious. I want to meet them."

"Once we get to the end of the ship's airlock seal, we need to take it step by step," he says and hugs Elizabeth, then places his hands on both her shoulders. "This could be the last day of our lives."

They prepare before they exit the ship, David whispers a few words and Elisabeth's face drains in color. She nods and puts her helmet on. David unlocks the air seal opening the doors to meet there makers.

A calm wind brushes against them as they take their first steps onto the planet's soil. Wearing the suits before leaving the ship was the safe thing to do, just in case the planet's atmosphere was non-breathable. But soon, a ping from inside the suits announces that it was similar to Earth's, so Elizabeth takes off her helmet and inhales the nice fresh air. David does as well, even though he doesn't need to breathe.

Looking around, they see a distant, smooth metallic structure. A silver blue shine glazed it. Like flies towards a light, Elizabeth and David start for it.

Above them are the skies, dark gray with lightning beaming down here and there; David assumed a storm was coming but it never did. Continuing their walk to the giant metallic structure, they pass by unusually shaped mountains, but the rush of excitement flowed through Elizabeth, she glazed over the horizon in awe. She was so anxious and curious that she just kept walking and ignored David as if he didn't exist.

"I wonder if they'll react the same way as the one you awakened in that sleeping chamber?"

"The possibilities are diversifying, but stay sharp just in case they are hostile," he says.

"Stay sharp? How likely do you think it is that they'll try and kill us upon contact?"

"I really cannot say. It's not too late to turn back."

"No. After all that journey we must continue. I need to know."

"So be it." The two move on their way and reach the structure soon enough.

"David, before you open the door, I'd ... I'd like to say thank you for bringing us here. ... It's been a hell of a ride."

"Miss Shaw, the ride is not over." Sliding his fingers down the creases in the wall, the door slides open, and something spots them.

Cloaked in a gown and long spiked crown made of a silvery grey and dark blue fabric. The engineer stares in astonishment.

"What now?" Elizabeth quietly says.

Standing in the doorway of the structure, the two say nothing, and do nothing, except wait for the Engineer's reaction. The being walks towards them, slow and unsure of what they are. He stops a few feet in front of them and stops. He stares at them with his black eyes, for moments on end all three have come face to face. No movement and no speaking for awhile which felt like an hour went by.

It all came down to this, what was Elisabeth going to say to it for humanities sake...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading once again! Don't forget to review it. :D Next Chapter coming soon!_


	5. Cold Hearted Truth

**Forge and Exile ****Chapter 5**

A sudden darkness fell upon them. The sense of sound seemed like it ceased to exist. The ancient entity in front of her just stared, and didn't speak. Anxiety rushed through her veins and the fear of being killed flowed within. This was it.

"We come here in peace, in solitude and for your forgiveness." Elisabeth says, bowing before it and bending down to one knee.

"It can't understand you Miss Shaw." David quietly says.

Bending down before the being was a gesture hopefully taken with no offence. The Engineer follows her actions with his piercing eyes. He walks forward, without fear.. extends out his pale white arm to her. From his palm to his shoulder was a long black tattoo which symbolized something within his culture. David analyzed everything about the being. Every reaction and emotional response.

He had sharp black nails too, he opens his hand to her and waits.

"Take your index finger and middle finger and lure them down his palm slowly, then stand up and nod." Whispering to Elisabeth he guides.

Doing so, Elisabeth follows his directions. Taking her two fingers and sliding them down the Engineers palm, she stands up and nods as if agreeing to something.

The Engineer is startled and brings back his arm, and sets it back down by his side. He turns away to look at David and then walks up to him. The Engineer allows David to do the same as Elisabeth. Repeating what she did, the Engineer accepts them.

The Engineer begins to speak, but Elisabeth doesn't understand anything he says.

"Were you able to translate that David?"

David looks at Elisabeth and speaks.. "He asked why we are here."

"Ask him if he understood what I said to him earlier."

David replies to the Engineer but not with an answer but what Elisabeth tried to tell him minutes ago.

The Engineer turns to glare at Elisabeth, but doesn't seem to get upset like the previous Engineer they encountered on Lv-223.

"Why is he staring at me David?" Looking back at the Engineer, David smirks but doesn't make it look obvious.

The Engineer begins to talk once more, directed at Elisabeth.

"He wants to know how you managed to make it here." David Translates.

"Me and a group of my kind from our home planet Earth, discovered pictographs in multiple caves pointing to the stars. We deciphered them from all around the world and interpreted them to be a map to your solar system. Maps guiding us to meet our makers. Dr. Holloway and I risked what we believed in to find you and kept believing in ourselves you were our gods." Elisabeth Explains.

David translates again to the Engineer.

The Engineer processes the information and seems to be puzzled. He scratches near his temple and opens his mouth breathing in a small gasp with a mellow tone.

"Something isn't right here Miss Shaw. The Engineer looks like he doesn't seem to understand."

"Tell him about the facility, the pyramids, the other Engineers that we found dead due to the sickness, the outbreak." Elisabeth asks with a much more bolder voice.

David explains from the beginning, from the star maps, to Peter Weyland and the crew of the Prometheus. The Engineer doesn't say or react to anything David says. Until he concludes telling him that he is a synthetic android intended to help humanity advance in technology and to seek out extraterrestrial life.

The Engineer sorta walks and hovers towards David. He takes his hand and slices open Davids neck, revealing wires and imitation fiber-like muscle.

He steps back and hisses at them, but doesn't attack. Elisabeth scurries over to David for protection.

"I can't save you Elisabeth, if this is our fate. The actions driven by the Engineer are inconclusive. I don't know what to say to it. It's up to him to explain why they wanted to destroy humanity. And what the vials held in those pyramids. What will this all accomplish?"

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore David, we're here and we need an explanation, the truth. No matter what it takes." Elisabeth says clenching her fists while viciously staring at David."

"What if we interrogate him? We have some supplies in the ship that we can use to tie him up." David suggests.

"How are we going to get him in the ship? We need to knock him out cold."

"I have a syringe, it will put him to sleep. Distract him and I will inject him with it.

While the two conspire to abduct the Engineer for questioning, the Engineer walks away but Elisabeth notices movement right away.

"He's getting away!" Elisabeth shouts.

David runs after the Engineer, Elisabeth follows. The Engineer turns back with a snarl showing his sharp black teeth. David stabs the Engineer in the neck, retaliating.. the Engineer slashes David in the face causing him to fall to the ground. The whiplash causes David to twitch uncontrollably.

Everything seems like a blur, and the the Engineer drops to the ground with no struggle.

David's system reboots and he feels normal again.

David and Elisabeth drag him to the ship and tie him up to the pilot chair and wait till he wakes.

Opening his eyes, all he sees is two shapes, eyelids opening and closing.

"He's awake.." Elisabeth says.

"It's time."

As the Engineer becomes fully conscious, both of them wait to ask the questions.

The Engineer mumbles something, too quiet to understand. Scared and confused, the Engineer begins to struggle and snarl at them. He feels defeated and exposed  
to them.

"Talk!" David yells with a back slap to the Engineers face.

He begins talking, and he explains things but some of it was different than what they had expected.

"What's project Monarch?" Elisabeth asks the Engineer.

The Engineer laughs, which sounded like evil and revenge.

"Why did you want to kill us?" Elisabeth shouts once more.

Listening to the Engineer, David Translates the Engineers confession to her..

"We were once a collective, of higher and much more pure beings. You can call us your Engineers, but we are not your creators. Humans are just a spliced DNA. The one entity who created all life is the Divine Ascendant."

"Where is this Divine Ascendant?" David asks.

"It is not to be spoken of around lesser beings. You are a mistake and must be exterminated, human filth!" Using his powerful strength, the Engineer unleashes himself freeing from the binds of the wires and rope. He bites at Elisabeth, sinks his sharp teeth into her arm causing a deep wound. She screams in agony.

David backs away, and doesn't know what to do.

"Help me David!" Elisabeth cries out.

To his left, David grabs a metal object from the wall and launches it at the Engineer. It strikes him and pierces through his arm. A loud screech echoes throughout the room. David and Elisabeth try to escape the ship. The Engineer follows rather quickly behind them, catching up fast.

They were at least fifteen feet away from the seal, where they could exit the ship and David could lock the Engineer in with a personal code.

"Almost there Miss Shaw." David reaches out to the keypad.

"Hurry, get out of here. I will be right there!" David pushes her outside and begins the lock sequence. Nearing soon, the Engineer is almost caught up and the screech in its vice doesn't sound pleasant.

"Pass code override, enter lock down code." An alien voice command translates in English.

Pressing the keypad, David enters the code. 88-426-0. He leaps out of the ship and the doors shut immediately, the Engineer tries to jump towards the door but only its arm makes it out. The door crushes his arm and a bellow of pain emits from inside the ship.

"What the bloody hell!" Elisabeth says.

"We need to get out of here and find food and a new ship. It won't be long until that Engineer get out. He's right by the keypad." Explaining, David pulls her along.

"What if there's more Engineers on this planet?"

"Then we will keep explaining to them that they are your last hope to understanding why you were created. Who and what is this Divine Ascendant and what the second genome is spliced in your DNA. Or we will die trying fighting our way off this planet.

"Fine. Let's go."

David and Elisabeth head towards the silver and blue pyramid once more. Expecting other Engineers to attack them. It was only a matter of time...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wanted to post something earlier to fill the gap for waiting so long. Please review! Thank you once again, and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!_


	6. Back to the Past

In the distance… the gleaming yet dark pyramid stood, Elizabeth and David quickly ran to it before any more Engineers came for them.

To the right of it was a solo ship, it looked older. Instead of heading to the pyramid they changed paths and started towards the ship. It was their only hope of survival by leaving the planet alive.

"David! Over there! A ship." Elizabeth points out.

"Most likely I can pilot it, we need to head back to Earth. It was a mistake coming here Mrs. Shaw."

"I just wanted answers…"

As Elizabeth and David make it to the ship, David opens its airlock, and gets in the front pilot seat. Elizabeth gets in the back and searches for a suit.

"We'll be out of here in no time. You may not need a suit to breath in here." David says.

"But what if we crash, then what?"

"That would be very unfortunate Mrs. Shaw."

David starts up the old ship and prepares for lift off, Elizabeth finds a suit in the back by an exit door with a black box and three bulbous buttons on a keypad.

"It's in here!" Elizabeth breaks the box and pulls out the suit to put it on.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" He asks as he places his hand on the toggle.

The ship levitates off the ground and begins to fire up into the sky, it propels at high speeds through the dark skies.

From below, the Engineer opens the door and sees no signs of the trespassers, he looks up to the sky and sees one of his ships leave the planet then a sonic booming sound erupts from the force of its speed. Carefully he holds his damaged arm and coughs in pain. The Engineer sits against the wall, winded and exhausted.

As the ship leaves the atmosphere, Elizabeth stares out one of the small windows, to see the dark lonesome world dissipating out of sight.

"I guess I'll never get my answers…" Elizabeth turns away from the window and looks at David with a blank cold stare.

"All will be well Mrs. Shaw, we just haven't found the right place to find your answers." He smiles.

"I don't want to go home." Elizabeth says.

"It's very dangerous to be out here in the vast far space with the amount of rations you have left to stay alive."

"I've survived much worse than starving." She explains, holding her stomach.

"This is your journey Elizabeth, I do not want to take away your hope." David lies his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding David." She puts her hand on his and returns a smile.

"How about we go to one of the other planets located near Lv-223, I'm sure there could be other clues to the event that took place long ago." David explains.

"You think there could be life on others besides Lv-223?"

"Without a doubt, it's not impossible at this point." David pulls up a map, showing the Zeta Reticuli system and all its planets. "It's your choosing Elizabeth, this will be our last stop before we go home."

"I just hope that Engineer doesn't come after us, or Earth." Elizabeth says, scanning the map over intently with her eyes.

"Who knows, Earth could be gone."

"Don't say that, it's not funny." She slaps him on the arm jokingly.

"We got into this mess, and we need to finish it. Whether it be the greatest achievement to mankind or the most horrific event humanity will ever face. This voyage has stirred up secrets we cannot comprehend, war will be upon Earth if we can't find out the answer to stop the Engineers." David explains.

"Every decision will have it's flaw, it's choosing the right decision may lead to success." Pointing her finger at the map, Elizabeth chooses her next destination.

"So be it, Lv-426 it is." David sets the ships coordinates to the planet.

"I will go find another hyper-sleep chamber, and await to be awakened in 20 years." Elizabeth stands up and hugs David. Then takes off into one of the halls to find a sleep chamber.

"It always ends somewhere near the beginning." David smirks and sits back looking out the front porthole window of the ship. Waiting till they reach Lv-426.

* * *

Hello my friends, it's been so long since I've updated my story. Thank you for being patient, I will continue to update this and I won't be as long as last time. It was a bit of a shorter chapter, but enough to not bombard you guys with pointless plot-holes. This will be sort of a refresher just fyi because I haven't worked on this in a very long period of time. Lots of change coming, stay tuned! :D


End file.
